A Simple Comment
by Tabbykatroses
Summary: Sakura just remembering her first festival who knew it could backfire!Poor Ruka!


Hey… don't kill me I will update I promise…sorta...Maybe…Kinda. Please don't hurt me.

I have been obsessed with a band Fireflight.

_The white snow falls (I cannot see)_

_On my black heart (In front of me)_

_Say it to me in a way that I can understand_

_I hear you call (Loud and clear)_

_It melts my heart (Take my fear)_

_Show me how to see the love that brings serenity_

*FAN GIRL SQUEAL OF HAPPINESS* SERENITY!

I wrote this fan fic three times the first time it sucked so I wrote it again the second time my mom threw it away but personally I like the finished product better.

IAMTABBYKATTHEAWESOME!

In the Gakuen Alice…The crew was studying

"Heehee," giggled Sakura Mikan breaking the silence of her dutifully studying friends.

"Baka, why are you giggling?" Hotaru asked looking over her book at her friend." We're trying to study, something you suggested might I add. We don't want to listen to your mindless giggles."

"Sorry, Hotaru I was thinking about my first festival here and my cute little genie outfit,"Mikan explained, smiling at the memory.

Ruka, Koko, Yuu, Sumire, and Natsume's heads popped up from the books they each held intrigued by the sudden conversation.

"I remember that game," Koko said, smiling." I got stuck at the chalkboard."

"Yeah I remember that I would have won if it weren't for that faulty 'weapon' you gave me," Sumire said not being one to admit defeat.

"Wish that I could have been there Mikan-chan. I heard it was fun," Yuu apologized.

"That's okay Yuu-chan you were busy,"Mikan soothed Yuu's guilt. "You know that was really fun, maybe I could get the S.A. class to do something like that again. Not the same thing of course I don't think I can wear my genie outfit anymore."

Ruka had turned a little pink remembering the little genie outfit which quickly changed into a vibrant red at the thought of 16-year-old Mikan in the far too small genie costume. She'd probably bust the seams, strain the fabric of the miniscule top, spilling over…Oh My…

"Dude!" Koko cried, patting Ruka on the back." That is the most vivid non-animal related image I have ever gotten from you. I am impressed that you're capable of making gutters look clean."

If it possible Ruka turned redder. Not only did Koko know exactly what he had been thinking about, but everyone was now staring at him.

"What exactly was he thinking about?" Mikan asked curious.

"Well…,"Koko started.

Faster than lightning Ruka's hand was over Koko's mouth. He laughed nervously. If Koko said something he would die…twice. First Natsume would burn his skin off then Hotaru would torture him with devises created just for him. He felt something wet touch his hand. Koko had licked his hand.

"Ewwww!"

"Like I was saying"- glare at Ruka-"Ruka was thinking thoughts that are unsuitable for your ears,"Koko finished smiling mischievously at Ruka who had just suffered a series of mini-heartattacks.

"Kami-sama, don't scare me like that," Ruka whispered out of breath from fear.

Now by this time Natsume had figured out that Ruka had been thinking…Umm…Thoughts about Mikan due to the timing. (Koko's outburst directly after Mikan's comment.)Natsume had a few thoughts about Mikan granting a few of his own "wishes", but that was different Mikan was his. They had settled that years ago. Glaring instinctively at Ruka caused the others to catch on.

"Kami-sama, Ruka I thought we were over this,"Hotaru said rolling her eyes.

"We are!"Ruka protested afraid to face Hotaru's consequences.

"Yeah, Ruka she isn't even all that," Sumire agreed slightly jealous.

"Ruka…I am ashamed and disappointed in you," Yuu said.

"Like you never had a thought or two," accused Ruka.

"I-I-"stuttered a red-faced Yuu. It wasn't like he could deny it, it was true he use to and still had a little crush on Mikan.

Oh…Kay? They weren't expecting that, but back to Ruka.

"Ruka," Sumire reprimanded. "How dare you put Yuu on the spot like that."

Especially when Natsume might kill him but right then Ruka was thinking better him than me.

"Yeah that's why Yuu was stuttering because he was on the 'spot'," Hotaru muttered sarcastically.

"Wait! Wait!"Mikan cried, this entire time she had been listen as confused as a boy ladybug."What should Ruka-pyon be ashamed of and what does it have to do with Yuu stuttering?"

Wow, she was denser than a use plastic butter knife.

"Uhh…" was the collective reply.

Mikan stared at them confused as per usual, patiently awaiting an answer.

Silence.

"You know what let's just go,"Ruka suggested at last.

"Okay"

"Let's go"

"Right behind you"

"Watch your back, Ruka"

"You're going to need fire insurance, if you know what I mean and Hotaru insurance too if you don't want me to hurt you. Meet me in my office tomorrow with a check."

"Ngh"

"Where's everybody going?"

IAMTABBYKATTHEAWESOME!

ZE END

Whew, I'm finish my pinky is numb I should type more my fingers are out of shape.

I'll Try to update more promise.

Early Happy Thanksgiving!

You've read now review

Deuces.


End file.
